


We Are In This Together:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Blind Date Series: [3]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Abuse, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Character Death, Children, Consensual, Cuddling & Snuggling, Daughters, Death, Drama, Drug Use, Drugs, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s05e07 Ina Paha (If Perhaps), Established Relationship, General, Happy, Happy Ending, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Insecurity, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Minor Character Death, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Physical Abuse, Post-Episode: s05e07 Ina Paha (If Perhaps), Psychological Torture, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Sad, Sadstuck, Slash, Torture, Tragedy, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-27 02:11:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20940575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve is scared, He is scared, cause he is not sure that Danny wants to be with him anymore, Cause of his latest experience with Wo Fat, What does Danny tell him?, Stay Tuned, You don’t want to miss a thing!!!!**Author’s Note: This is part of my series!!!!*





	We Are In This Together:

*Summary: Steve is scared, He is scared, cause he is not sure that Danny wants to be with him anymore, Cause of his latest experience with Wo Fat, What does Danny tell him?, Stay Tuned, You don’t want to miss a thing!!!!*

*Author’s Note: This is part of my series!!!!*

Commander Steve McGarrett was still feeling the effects of what he went through from his last, & final experience with Wo Fat, before the criminal died. Plus, He was feeling pretty vulnerable at that moment, which wasn’t like him. The Former Seal was afraid of losing what he had gained in the past 5 years.

Meanwhile, His partner, & lover, Detective Danny “Danno” Williams, was in the kitchen. The Blond was trying to keep busy, But, It was hard, Cause, He was feeling anger all over again, when he found the hunky man in the condition that he was in.

**“I am _**so**_ glad that he is dead”**, He thought to himself, as he was making a light lunch for his lover, so it would be easy on his stomach. Danny thought that he would bury Wo Fat for the torture, & abuse that the Five-O Commander endured.

When the shorter man entered the bedroom, He found that his man was not acting like his usual self, & had a sad expression on his face. “Babe, Talk to me, What’s wrong ?”, The Loudmouth Detective asked gently, as he set the tray on Steve’s bedside table. He say besides him to offer him comfort.

Steve shook his head “no”, “Come on, Baby, You can tell me anything, Anything at all”, Danny insists as he dropped kisses on the top of his head. “I feel like you are gonna leave me, & take Gracie with you”, Steve said, as he took a deep breath, & composed himself.

“Steve, Look at me”, Danny said, as he tilted his head up, & made sure that he was looking at him. “On that blind date, We made vows that we would protect each other, I am taking it seriously, Are you ?”, He asked, as he sweetly kissed him on the lips.

“Yes”, Steve said simply without hesitation, The Taller Man said, as he cuddled, & snuggled against his lover. “Good, Believe it, when I say, “I am not going anywhere”, Neither is Grace, We love you,” That made Steve feel better. “I love you”, He said, & they spent the rest of the day together.

*Author’s Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
